1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video cameras and, more specifically, to video cameras and associated hardware and methodology for tracking objectsxe2x80x94either airborne or terrestrialxe2x80x94from an aircraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often desirable to view the exterior of an aircraft during flightxe2x80x94both from a pilot""s and a passenger""s point of view. For example, a pilot may want to observe the landing gear prior to landing or an engine in flight. Alternatively, a passenger may want to look at a ground-based point of interest (e.g., a geological feature or a monument) during flight.
To satisfy these needs, cameras have been mounted on the exterior of aircraft, primarily private aircraft. These cameras are mounted in fixed locations on the aircraft and provide images of a fixed target. However, as these cameras are fixed, little flexibility in the viewing environment is afforded.
A camera system for tracking a target from an aircraft includes a camera with a moveable head, a user interface, and a control circuit. The target has target data indicative of a position of the target, and the aircraft includes a navigation system for generating aircraft data indicative of a current position of the aircraft. The user interface generates the target data, and the control circuit generates pointing data based on the aircraft data and the target data. The pointing data is provided to the camera to cause the camera to direct the camera head at the target. A video display within the aircraft may then display the images from the camera. The user interface may provide a plurality of predetermined targets for selecting and tracking.